wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sektor Hypnorion
Z powodu braku dokładnych map gwiezdnych, Hypnorion jest leżącym w bliżej nieokreślonych terenach południowo-wschodniej części Segmentum Ultima systemem gwiezdnym w sąsiedztwie Dominium Tau. Choć niegdyś należał do Imperium człowieka, na czas dzisiejszy jego status przynależności jest trudny do określenia. Ze względu na niewyobrażalną skalę zepsucia, zniszczenia ,anarchii i wiecznych wojen trawiących ten system, nawet młot i kowadło (Dominium Tau i Imperium), między którymi znajduje się Hypnorion, stronią od gardzonego obszaru jak i jego mieszkańców. Hypnorion należy do jednego z najgorzej rozwiniętych, pogrążonych w terrorze i odizolowaniu sektorów w galaktyce; przez millenia zaawansowanych konfliktów etniczno-religijnych stał się poligonem i pobojowiskiem mikroskopijnych, separatystycznych państewek rządzonych przez egoistycznych i bezwzględnych tyranów. Historia Kolonizacja Dzieje Hypnorionu są skomplikowane i zawiłe, dlatego aby szerzej je wyjaśnić, należy zacząć od samych początków. Pierwszy raz siły ekspedycyjne Imperium nawiązały kontakt z Hypnorionem we wczesnych stuleciach 36 Millenium. Już w tedy było to nie przyjazne miejsce. Z blisko 36 układów słonecznych, 90 planet tylko 66 było zdatnych do kolonizacji. Spośród planet gotowych do zasiedlenia, aż na 47 prowadzone były regularne, bądź sporadyczne działania wojenne między migrującymi stadami Hrud, większymi bądź mniejszymi kultami Chaosu i osadami prymitywnych, zdziczałych ludzi. Statki Imperialnej Armady kolonizacyjnej szybko rozprzestrzeniły się po układach planetarnych Hypnorionu; przybyłe wojska kolonizacyjne Imperium złożone z Mordiańskich, Tallarńskich, Vostroyańskich, Valhallańskich i Flandryjskich regimentów Gwardii, zostały zrzucone na powierzchnię pożądanych światów. Ani heretycy, ani Xenos, ani zbłądzeni ludzie nie stawiali ciężkiego oporu. Lojaliści opanowali Hypnorion w standardowy rok Terrański, niezorganizowani obcy i heretycy zostali zmieceni z powierzchni światów na każdym froncie, zaś zacofane osady i plemiona ludzkie nawrócone na Imperialną prawdę lub również wyrżnięte, jeżeli stawiły zbyt wielki opór. Nie miało to tak istotnego znaczenia. System został wchłonięty przez Imperium gładko i szybko, okupiony ledwo zauważalnymi stratami. Następnie zgodnie z procedurą rozpoczęła się intensywna kolonizacja Hypnorionu. To właśnie jej rozpoczęcie stało się preludium, źródłem przyszłej destabilizacji i zniszczenia, które niegdyś nawiedzi ten system. Początki nic na to nie wskazywały. Podbite światy zostały poddane industrializacji. Większość gwardzistów spośród wszystkich regimentów biorących udział w kolonizacji, osiedliło się tu na stale i wkrótce sprowadziło swoje rodziny, stając się pierwszymi Imperialnymi obywatelami Hypnorionu. Szybko wykształciły się warstwy społeczne - zwykli gwardziści, ich potomkowie oraz miejscowa ludność plemienna - stali się robotnikami, rzemieślnikami, budowniczymi i rolnikami potrzebnymi do utworzenia Imperialnej cywilizacji od podstaw. Byli generałowie, oficerowie ze schola progemium i wszelakiej maści szlachta Vostroyańska zostali zaś pierwszymi urzędnikami, biurokratami i gubernatorami skolonizowanych planet, aby to wszystko zorganizować, utrzymać i wciąż rozwijać. Pierwsze problemy 36.M Zdawało się, że nic nie może zagrozić rozwijającemu się od nowa życiu na Hypnorionie. System przez długi czas w ogóle nie padał atakiem żadnego wroga ludzkości, bariera między światem materialnym, a światem osnowy od zawsze była tu wyjątkowo gruba i szczelna nie wiedzieć czemu. Jak dotąd nawet do czasów obecnych, system nie zmagał się z jakąkolwiek większą inwazją herezji. Przemysł i gospodarka kwitły, zapewniając dobre jak na standardy Imperium warunki życia, a wiara w Imperatora była silna wśród obywateli każdego ze skolonizowanych światów. Lecz wszystko co dobre, szybko się kończy. Mimo dobrobytu w Hypnorionie, praktycznie od początku system ten zmagał się z masą problemów etnicznych. Valhallańskie, Vostroyańskie, Tallarńskie, Flandryjskie i Mordiańskie strefy okupacyjne, które później przekształciły się w strefy wpływów, od początku były nie jasne. Choć dowództwo traktowało je tylko umownie ze względu na "jedność" jaką powinny cechować się ludy Imperium, obywatele niższych i średnich warstw społecznych traktowali granice zupełnie na poważnie. Układy Kortezis i Irkozis, które znajdywały się na pograniczu strefy Flandryjskiej, Vostroyańskiej i Valhallańskiej, były podbite wspólnie przez gwardzistów wszystkich trzech narodowości, którzy się na nich osiedlili. Wszystkie światy tych dwóch układów słonecznych były zamieszkane przez zarówno rodowitych przedstawicieli trzech nacji jak i ich potomków z pierwszego i drugiego pokolenia. Zresztą Irkozis i Kortozis nie były jedynymi układami tego typu; sytuacja podobnie maiła się w układzie Yer, Enyko i Roma, w których Vostroyanie, Valhallanie, Flandrowie, Tallarnowie i Mordianie żyli między sobą jednocześnie. Według założeń Imperialnej administracji - wszystkie te nacje miały szybko stać się Hypnorianami za sprawą czasu i naturalnych sił rzeczy jak niebotyczne odległości od ich światów macierzystych. Każdy kto tak twierdził, nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Koloniści oraz ich potomkowie od ponad pięciu pokoleń wprzód wciąż czuli przywiązanie do starych tradycji i silne poczucie narodowe. Mieszanka pięciu Imperialnych narodów w jednym sektorze, które, nie potrafiły i tym bardziej nie zamierzały zapomnieć kim są i skąd pochodzą, nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Jakkolwiek poczucie tożsamości narodowej dobre by nie było, to właśnie one było źródłem pierwszych poważnych problemów w tym sektorze. O ile w układzie Borin całkowicie opanowanym przez Valhallan lub na Hadarze zamieszkałym tylko przez Vostroyan panował spokój, o tyle na wcześniej wspomnianych wielonarodowych układach Irkozis i Kortozis napięcie rosło od samego początku. Narodowości nie czuły między sobą żadnej "Imperialnej jedności". Wraz z Imperialną wiarą, "nowych Hypnorian" łączyła tylko niechęć, która z czasem przerodziła się w nienawiść. Już w pierwszych latach kolonizacji notowano sporadyczne potyczki i prowokacje graniczne między Valhallańskimi, Vostroyańskimi i Flandryjskimi strażnikami granicznymi, bądź statkami patrolowymi w tych samych układach. Oliwy do ognia dolewała również przestępczość na wielonarodowościowych światach, nad którą dopiero świeżo formowane organy bezpieczeństwa publicznego nie były wstanie w pełni zapanować. Sytuację pogarszały również władze, a szczególnie te zarządzające układami na pograniczach stref wpływów. Administracja i biurokracja złożona z elit intelektualnych z min. Mordianu, Vostroyi i Flandrii, nie mogły znaleźć porozumienia ze względu na różnice w języku i przede wszystkim mentalność Vostroyańskiej szlachty, która traktowała przedstawicieli innych narodów z lekceważeniem i pogardą. Innymi słowy: Świeżo skolonizowany Hypnorion zmagał się z poważnym problemem bezprawia, anarchii i zamieszania już na samym początku, a Imperialne narody, które niegdyś podbijały ten sektor ramię w ramię, najzwyczajniej nie pałały do siebie zaufaniem ani sympatią. Wieczne napięcie 36-41.M Pomimo trudności, wielonarodowościowa mieszanka jaką stał się Hypnorion, zdołała przetrwać jeszcze pięć milleniów. Wszystko przez czas, który zdołał wytrzebić w nowych mieszkańcach systemu nawet pierwotną tożsamość. Od czasu wycieku informacji o napiętej sytuacji poza Hypnorion wgłąb Imperium, a następnie wynikających z tego gróźb o wysłaniu Astartes dla zrobienia porządku na rozkaz Adeptus Administratum, władze Hypnorionu zdołały jakimś cudem uchronić system od całkowitej zapaści w anarchię i wojnę domową, przez zastosowanie drastycznych środków przymusu bezpieczeństwa publicznego i sporadycznego wznawiania stanu wojennego. Sytuację nieco ratował wcześniej wspomniany czas. Następne pokolenia kolonistów coraz mniej czuły przywiązanie do planet przodków, przyjmując Hypnorion jako swoją ojczyznę. Jak można się było spodziewać, Hypnorianie stali się rzeczywistym, odrębnym ludem z własną historią i poczuciem tożsamości...lecz kto powiedział, że jednolitym? Przez cały cykl pokoleń z układów gwiezdnych Hypnorionu wyodrębnili się: Vonarowie - potomkowie Valhallan cechujący się równym zawadiactwem, żywiołością , odpornością na zimne klimaty oraz umiejętnym działaniem w grupie. Zamieszkiwali oni pólnocno-zachodnie układy Hypnorionu. Hadarowie - potomkowie Vostroyan, po których odziedziczyli wolę walki, ofiarność, przywiąznie do tradycji (do której wzięli całą masę elementów zaporzyczonych od Vostroyan) oraz niesławną "Wolność Szlachecką", która uczyniła z większości ich społeczeństwa niewolników podporządkowanych kaprysom bogatych szlachciców. We władaniu Hadarów znalazły się południowo-zachodnie układy Hypnorionu Danwarowie - potomkowie Tallarn z zamiłowaniem do pasterskiego, koczowniczego stylu życia bądź też osiadłego w niewielkich osadach, oraz dużą odpornością na wybitnie suche klimaty i talentem łowieckim. Danwarowie osiedlili się na południowo-wschodnich przestrzeniach systemu. Cortesi - potomkowie Flandrian z odziedziczonym po przodkach talentem do uprawiania żyznej ziemi, walki wręcz i silnego przywiązania do społeczeństwa feudalnego. Północno-centralne gwiazdy Hypnorionu zostały uwłaszczone właśnie przez nich. Khebaltanie - potomkowie Mordian cechujący się żelazną dyscypliną, surowością, dobrym zorganizowaniem oraz ponuractwem jakże typowych dla ich przodków. Odziedziczyli także po Mordianach północno-wschodnie układy systemu. Wszystkie ludy Hypnorionu odziedziczyły również dialekty przodków, aczkolwiek mocno różniące się na wskutek odizolowania akcentem, wymową i domieszkami z niskiego gotyku oraz przede wszystkim głęboko zakorzenioną wrogość do sąsiadów. Wyraźne pozostały również zwyczaje zapożyczone od przodków oraz Imperialny kult, który do 41 Millenium pozostał nie zmieniony u każdego narodu z osobna. Mimo starań władz o pokój, nie udawało się go utrzymywać wiecznie. System Hypnorion zmuszony był stawić czoła największemu problemowi swojej egzystencji - odizolownaiu, położeniu na skrajnym południu galaktyki. Umiejscowienie Sektora od zawsze było na tyle kłopotliwe, że jego obywatele nie prowadzili prawie nigdy żadnych, większych wojen, co nie dawało nawet najmniejszej nadziei dla Hypnorian na zjednoczenie się w boju. Ani chaos, ani obce cywilizacje Xenos, ani chociażby migracje Hrud nie najeżdżały już Hypnorionu od kiedy został skolonizowany. Problem dodatkowo powiększył powstały w połowie 40 Millnium kryzys gospodarczy całego systemu, na którego wskutek Hypnorianie zostali zapomniani nawet przez resztę spółek handlowych Imperium. Był to punkt zwrotny w historii Hypnorionu, bezpośredni początek rychłego terroru i serii nieszczęść, które wkrótce miały nawiedzić ten sektor. Odizolowani, porzuceni przez Imperatora i skłóceni Hypnorianie nie mogli pozostać obojętni w tej sytuacji, więc zabrali się za to co potrafili najlepiej. Zwrócili się przeciwko sobie. -540.40M - Na planetach układów granicznych - Kortozis, Irkozis, Enyko,Yer i Roma, wybuchają spontaniczne protesty głodującej ludności, które szybko przeradzają się w krwawe starcia między milionowymi hordami Vonarów, Hadarów, Danwarów, Cortesian i Khebaltan. Siły PDFu nie są wstanie zapanować nad tłumami. Wkrótce gwardziści wielu narodowości z których złożone są wojska planetarne, również zwracają się przeciwko o sobie. Rebelie w Enyko, Roma i Yer zostają szybko i krwawo stłumione tylko dzięki interwencji wojsk sąsiednich układów słonecznych oraz porozumienie między ostatnimi trzeźwo myślącymi organami władz sektora. -541.40M - Sytuacja ma się znacznie gorzej w Irkozis i Kortozis, gdzie wybucha bezpośrednia wojna domowa na pełną skalę. Wszelkie szczeble władzy oraz porządku publicznego zostają obalone. Vonarowie, Hadarowie i Cortesi - cywile, wojskowi, wszelkie klasy społeczne dzielą się na niezliczoną ilość zwalczających się stronnictw i rebelii. Arsenały broni chemicznej i nuklearnej masowego rażenia wpadają w niewłaściwe dłonie. W obliczu niegasnącego ognia anarchii i terroru, giną całe miliardy. -544.40M - Pomoc dla Irkozis w postaci floty inwazyjnej nadchodzi dopiero trzy lata później od Vonarów z Arion II i Cortesian z Yensig. Seria bombardowań orbitalnych wybija 60% populacji układu, a całą jego infrastrukturę zrównuje z ziemią. Następnie desant gwardii i brutalna pacyfikacja Hypnorian z Irkozis, pozwala przywrócić ład na wszystkich pięciu światach układu. Doszczętnie zniszczony Irkozis zostaje przeobrażony w strefę zawieszenia broni z Vonarskimi i Cortesiańskimi wojskami po obu stronach barykady. -549.40M - Hadarskie i Coresiańskie władze nie dochodzą do porozumienia w sprawie układu. Kortozis zostaje porzucony na pastwę lasu wyniszczającej wojny domowej. 660-672.40M - Lokalne prymitywne ludny sprzed czasów kolonizacji wszczynają coraz liczniejsze bunty w systemach Zuel, Yer, Overin, Irtin, Tarnas, Volp i Monthana. Wojska systemów odpowiadają brutalną pacyfikacją powstań. 674.40M - W wyniku destabilizacji Hypnorionu, staje się on jeszcze bardziej zapomniany przez Imperium; floty handlowe coraz rzadziej odwiedzają sektor, omijając go szerokim łukiem. -776-900.40M - Korupcja kolejnych pokoleń oligarchistycznej władzy systemu złożonej z generałow, szlachciców i gubernatorów układów, wyniszcza Hypnorion doprowadzając sektor do gospodarczej ruiny. Głód, nędza i zepsucie obecne są na każdym świecie. Narastają napięcie i nie spokoje społeczne. Coraz częstsze protesty, powstania przeciwko władzy i niekontrolowanych starć granicznych między garnizonami granicznymi znienawidzonych wojsk Vonarów, Hadarów, Cortesian, Danwarów i Khebaltian, zmusza władze do podjęcia ostatecznych kroków - wezwania pomocy z zewnątrz sektora. I Wojna Hypnoriańska (900-905.40M) Lecz pomoc z zewnątrz nie nadchodzi. Żaden z sąsiednich sektorów, ani nawet żadna z omijających Hypnorion flot nie odpowiada na desperackie wołanie o pomoc. Eskalacja rebelii rośnie w zastraszającym tempie. Południowo-zachodnie i południowo-wschodnie układy Hadarów, Danwarów i Khebaltan upadają trawione ogniem nieopanowanej destrukcji i rebelii. Zues, Nuam, Hadar, Echzel, Sor, Pace, Anno i Leir odłączają się od Hypnorionu, inspirując jednocześnie powstania w sąsiednich układach słonecznych. Gdy zdawało się, że gorzej być już nie może, na Hypnorion spadła kolejna tragedia, lecz tym razem z przeciwnej strony. Tego samego roku, od północy bez ostrzeżenia wkracza zupełnie nieznany Hypnorianom przeciwnik. Armia ekspansyjna Dominium Tau z Tash'Var przeprowadza niespodziewany i brutalny trój-frontowy atak na strefy Vonarów, Cortesian i Khebaltian. Wschodni Front Tash'Var pod dowództwem generała Shas'Wonzan dokonuje inwazji na Khebaltańskie układy An, Monthana, Khebalt i Safua. Centralny Front prowadzony przez Shas'Yutti atakuje Cortesiańskie układy Cortes i Mirithiel. Shas'Rashutsui obiera sobie za cel Vonarskie układy Borin, Irtin, Hexel, Tarnas i Urius na zachodnim froncie. Walka północnych Hypnorian choć dzielna i pełna poświecenia, ma zaledwie symboliczne znaczenie. Ich wojska są liczniejsze, lecz znacznie gorzej rozwinięte technologicznie. Stare, awaryjne i prymitywne zasoby czołgów, transporterów, statków marynarki wojennej i wszelkiego rodzaju broni dla piechoty sprzed czterech milleniów nie mogą równać się z nowoczesną, zaawansowaną technologią Dominium. Przestarzałe strategie i taktyki dowodzenia stosowane przez niedoświadczonych i nie nauczonych w walce z nowym wrogiem dowódców, przyczyniają się do rzezi Khebaltańskich, Vonarskich i Cortesiańskich wojsk. Szwankują systemy komunikacji, a Imperialni dowódcy trzech nacji nie potrafią lub nie zamierzają ze sobą współpracować przez różnice w języku i wzajemną nienawiść. Setki tysięcy zawodowych gwardzistów i rekrutów ginie w fali ognia karabinów pulsowych, poddaje się Dominium w niewolę lub ucieka z pola walki. Vonarskie, Cortesiańskie i Khebaltańskie strefy upadają w zastraszającym tempie. W międzyczasie zaciśnięci między upadającymi sąsiadami, a rebelią Danwarowie i Hadarowie nie zamierzają jakkolwiek wspierać pozostałe narody. Zamiast tego, wykorzystują sytuację osłabionych sąsiadów, komplikując sprawę jeszcze bardziej. Systemy słoneczne Hadar, Arion I i II, Zuel oraz Yer ogłaszają niepodległość w 902.40M, na ich miejscu powstaje pierwsze samodzielne i odłączone od Imperium separatystyczne państwo - Hadarian. Podobnie sytuacja ma się nieco na wschód, gdzie z układów Pace, Danwar i Enyko tworzy się drugie państwo Danwaria. Jakakolwiek nadzieja na ocalenie sektora Hypnorion ginie gdy na chylący się ku upadkowi teren Vonarów, wkraczają nowo sformowane wojska Hadarianu, wbijając nóż w plecy Vonarom, dokonując krwawej inwazji na układ Overch na początku 903.40M i dokonując ludobójstw na Vonarskich cywilach . To samo dzieje się w Cortesiańskim układzie Volp, który pada łupem wojsk Danwarii. Tak więc Hypnorion zatraca się w całkowitym zniszczeniu i zepsuciu, bez reszty odcinając się od Imperium. Pod koniec 903.40M na terenie Khebaltian odcina się kolejne trzecie separatystyczne państwo - Cesarstwo Arsakronu złożone z układów Leir, Roma i Manat, natychmiastowo rozpoczynając grabież atakowanego w tym samym czasie przez Tau, systemu Khebalt jak i rozpoczynając wojnę z Danwarią. Pozostałe przy życiu układy Vonarów odpowiadają na atak Hadarianu; marynarki wojenne i wojska obu stron ścierają się na pograniczach układów Yamig, Xeron, Overin, Yer, Vonor, Esterlin i Arion I. Tymczasem cała szerokość północy Hypnorionu zagrabiona przez Dominium Tau staje się strefą okupacyjną Xenos, którzy zezwalają na utworzenie na niej siećci marionetkowych państewek ludzkich kolaborantów, będących przedziwnym zlepkiem mówiących w mieszaninie niskiego gotyku i języka Tau Vonarów, Cortesian, Khebaltian, osiadłych Xenos kasty ognia oraz Krootów. Podboje wojenne Dominium i ludzkich zdrajców u ich boku ustają do końca 904.40M kiedy to strefy lojalistycznych Vonarów i Cortesian zostają całkowicie wchłonięte. Interwencja Tau jasno świadczy, że nie ma ona na celu podbicia całego systemu, lecz służy głownie jako obserwacja, pewnego rodzaju eksperyment przeprowadzony na Hypnorianach oraz grabież bogatych surowców Hypnorionu niezbędnych do inwestycji w siły zbrojne. Oprócz nowych państw, cały sektor zmaga się również z niezliczoną ilością pro-Imperialnych lub anty-Imperialnych podziemnych bojówek o charakterze partyzanckim bądź terrorystycznym, zwalczających Dominium Tau, nowo powstałe państwa i siebie nawzajem. II Wojna Hypnoriańska (956.40M - 000.41M) Gdy ekspansja Dominium Tau z Tash'Var została wstrzymana w sektorze Hypnorion, graniczące z nimi, wciąż nie zależne państwa Hadarian i Danwaria nie były wstanie zrobić nic, ani nawet nie zamierzały zrobić cokolwiek by nowego okupanta odpędzić. Wręcz było to na ich rękę. O ile Imperium Człowieka prawie nigdy nie godzi się na układy z wrogiem, o tyle władze Danwarii i Hadaru nie należących już do Imperium, z przyjemnością takie układy zawarły. Był to właściwie bardziej coś na wzór haraczu niż przymierza/sojuszu, o którym rozgłaszała propaganda dwóch mikropaństw. W zamian za pozwolenie Hadarianom i Danwarom na autonomię, zobowiązani oni byli płacić Dominium Tau w cennych surowcach i nawet nie próbować jakichkolwiek agresywnych zachowań w stosunku do Xenos. Tak więc przez ponad pięćdziesiąt lat od 905 do 956.41M Xenos okupowali górną połowę sektora Hypnorion i kontrolowali tą południową, niemiłosiernie grabiąc wszystkie narody Hypnoriańskie z surowców, przemysłu, a także z przestrzeni życiowej gdy na północne układy hypnorionu coraz częściej zaczęto sprowadzać rdzennych obywateli Dominium Tau w celu zasiedlenia. Przyczyniło się to oczywiście to licznych rebelii części Vonarskich, Cortesiańskich i Khebaltańskich ludów, które jako jedne z nielicznych nie godziły się na okupację obcych. Zrywy te były oczywiście brutalnie tłumione przez Tau; Xenos stawali się coraz bardziej opresyjni w porównaniu do okupowanej, biedującej ludzkości północnego Hypnorionu zbyt słabej i podzielonej by dokonać masowego zrywu. W wyniku głodu i nędzy giną miliony Vonaród, Hadarian i Khebaltian. -956-961.40M Gdy zdawało się, że dla Hypnorionu nie ma już żadnego ratunku, okazało się, że ktoś wciąż pamięta o tym sektorze oprócz samych Hypnorian. I to wcale nie w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu o czym wkrótce przekonali się zarówno okupowani Vonarowie, Cortesi i Khebaltanie jak i autonomiczni Hadarowie i Danwarowie. Z niewiadomych celów i przyczyn, do Hypnorionu wkraczają Upadli Marines Mrocznych Aniołów o sile od 200 do 500 braci zakonnych. W imię własnych, sekretnych celów na nowo rozpętują piekło na początku podstępnie przejmując kontrolę nad władzami oraz armiami Hadarianu, Danwarii i Cesarstwa Arsakronu. Hypnorianie posiadający znikomą wiedzę o jakichkolwiek marines, zauważają w nich wyzwolicieli, wybawców, fizyczne ucieleśnienie łaski Imperatora, który jednak nie zapomniał o sektorze. Vonarowie, Danwarowie i Khebaltanie połączeni w kruchym sojuszu dokonują udanego kontrataku na tereny Dominium Tau, przy asyście tajemniczych sprzymierzeńców. Główne działania wojenne trwają cztery lata, w ich wyniku giną miliony Hypnorian, lecz Xenos oraz ludzcy zdrajcy zaskoczeni zabójczą skutecznością ataku ponoszą druzgoczącą klęskę. Gwiazda za gwiazdą, planeta za planetą są wyzwalane przez szturm zjednoczonych Hypnorian dokonujących rzezi na obcych i ludzkich zdrajcach, podczas gdy Upadli terroryzują wojska Tash'Var na tylnych układach świetlnych, przeprowadzając bolesne sabotaże i eliminacje dowódców wojskowych Tau. Do połowy 961.40M ostatnie wojska Tau w sektorze ewakuują się z również ostatniego okupowanego układu Borin. Vonarowie, Cortesianie i pozostali Khebaltanie zostają wyzwoleni spod jarzma okupantów Dominium. -962.40M-000.41M Zwycięstwo nad wspólnym wrogiem, przybliża do siebie Hypnoriańskie narody. Po ponad czterech milleniach nienawiści, nadzieja na zjednoczenie budzi się na nowo. Hypnorianie żywią ponownie ogromną wdzięczność do Upadłych i Imperium Człowieka, będąc przekonanymi, że pomoc od marines nadeszła właśnie stamtąd. Żaden Vonar, Hadar, Cortes, Khebalt ani Danwar nie ma jednak pojęcia jak olbrzymie i zabójcze niebezpieczeństwo dopiero spadnie na ten sektor. Wkrótce idea zjednoczenia i powrotu do Imperium nasila się. Coraz więcej układów proklamuje jedność, różnice i dawna nienawiść między Hypnorianami zdaje się być już wygasła. W 963.40M w układzie Arion I odbywają się tak zwane obrady Ariańskie, mające na celu zrzeszenie najistotniejszych władz Danwarii, Hadaru, Cesarstwa, Vonarów, Khebaltian oraz Cortesian w celu zjednoczenia całego sektora. W tym samym czasie Upadli podający się za Mrocznych Aniołów odlatują z sektora, żegnani przez niczego nie świadomą ludność. Zaraz potem na Arionie I zanim obrady zdążają się zacząć, oddziały nieznanych zamachowców dokonują desantu na pałac gubernatorski w którym mają mieć one miejsce, wyrzynając najważniejszych zgromadzonych przywódców Hadarianu, Vonarów i Cortesian. Ci, którzy nie zdążyli przybyć na czas - władze Khebaltian, Cesarstwa i Danwarii wyruszające na spotkanie w armadach dyplomatycznych, zostają znienacka zestrzelone przez obronę orbitalną własnych układów. Tak więc w odstępie zaledwie kilku dni najwyższe władze całego sektora giną w nagłych zamachach dokonanych przez nieznanych sabotażystów. Chaos informacyjny, zamieszanie, a wkrótce terror ponownie ogarniają cały Hypnorion. Wszystkie narody zaczynają oskarżać siebie nawzajem o zaszłą tragedię. Nadzieja na zjednoczenie przepada; w wyniku zamachów nie spokoje społeczne, anarchia i wojna domowa na pełną skalę budzą się na nowo. Wojska całych układów znów przeżywają rozłam, Hypnorianie ponownie zwracają się przeciwko sobie w krwawych konfliktach etnicznych. Armie setek milionów Vonarów, Hadarowów, Cortesian, Khebaltan i Danwarów ponownie prowadzą bezpośrednia działania wojenne na pełną skalę, wyrzynajac masowo siebie nawzajem i cywilów. Wkrótce zupełnie jakby sami o tym wiedzieli, do gwiazd Hypnorionu ponownie przybywają Upadli. Z niewiadomych przyczyn przemierzają sektor wzdłuż i wszerz, szerząc jeszcze większą rzeź, terror i zniszczenie. Marines ponownie z brutalnością i łatwością przejmują władzę nad Hypnorianami, manipulując nimi tak aby podzielili cały sektor na dziesiątki wrogich sobie mikro separatystycznych państw, w tym sześć głównych: Danwaria, Zjednoczona Federaca Hadarianu, Dominat Khebaltanu, Republika Wyzwoleńczo-Ludowa Vonarzcanu, Triumwirat Cortesiański i Cesarstwo Arsakronu. Na czele sztucznie utworzonych, marionetkowych mikro-państw, zasiadają bezwzględni tyrani, wybrani przez Upadłych, niemiłosiernie terroryzujący zarówno sąsiednie państwa jak i własnych obywateli wiecznymi wojnami i rewolucjami. Niedługo potem Upadli rozpływają się w przestrzeni kosmicznej, ulatniając się z Hypnorionu równie szybko jak przybyli. Motywy ich działań nie są znane nikomu poza nimi samymi, wiadomo jedynie tyle, że ich działania przyczyniły się do przedłużenia II Wojny Hypnoriańskiej o kolejne, długie i krwawe 37 lat. Vonarowie, Hadarowie, Cortesi, Danwarowie i Khebaltanie dozbrojeni przez Upadłych znów wyrzynają się na potęgę zarówno bronią konwencjonalną jak i masowego rażenia. Konflikt kończy się dopiero z nastaniem roku 000.41 Millenium, przeobrażając Hypnorion w walącą się ruinę zasianą trupami miliardów. Wszystkie te wydarzenia nie wywarły jakiegokolwiek wpływu na działania Imperium, jeżeli w ogóle jakiekolwiek rozgłosy o wojnach domowych i rebeliach Hypnorianu przedarły się do reszty galaktyki. III Wojna Hypnoriańska (291-366.41M) Konflikt ten mimo, że jest najświeższy spośród wojen hypnoriańskich, jest jednocześnie tym o którym wiadomo najmniej. Wynika to z największej, dotychczasowej skali rzezi, zbrodni i zagłady jaką III Wojna Hypnoriańska ze sobą przyniosła. Ogrom walk toczonych przez ciągnące się po horyzont armie, niespotykana jak dotąd brutalność, rzeź i użycie arsenałów masowej zagłady na pełną skalę, przyćmiło wszystkie poprzednie wojny razem wzięte oraz postawiło wszystkie sześcioro państw Hypnorian na skraj zagłady. Spośród naprawdę nielicznych zapisków na temat tego konfliktu, ogólnie wiadomo, że tak jak w przypadku inwazji Tau, państwa sektora zakładały między sobą kruche sojusze...lecz tym razem przeciwko sobie nawzajem. W pierwszej fazie wojny Republika Vonarzcanu oraz Federacja Hadarianu prawdopodobnie sprzymierzyły się przeciwko Triumwiratowi Cortesiańskiemu. Nowe, połączone siły obu mocarstw stanowiły poważną przeciwwagę dla całego sektora, dlatego gdy Triumwirat prawie całkowicie został podbity, jego władze zdążyły na czas zawrzeć porozumienie z nienawidzącymi się nawzajem Dominatem Khebaltanu i Cesartwem Arsakronu. Wkrótce sojusz Vonarzcan i Hadarian został odepchnięty, co z nieznanych już przyczyn sprowokowało Danwarię do ataku na osłabiony Triumwirat i Federację jednocześnie. O dalszych istotnych szczegółach wojny nie wiadomo. Pewne jest tylko to, że podczas jej trwania, wszystkie mocarstwa zmieniały, łamały i tworzyły nowe sojusze między sobą na przemian, wykazując się hipokryzją po równo. Trwający 75 lat konflikt i zamieszanie sprawiły, że populacja Hypnorionu uszczupliła się o niemalże połowę, kilkoro planet zostało wyludnionych, a gospodarki krajów hypnorionu prawie całkowicie upadły, co zmusiło wszystkie strony do zawieszenia broni. Tuż po wojnie, fale głodu i epidemii przetoczyły się przez cały sektor, pozostawiając przygraniczne układy słoneczne w anarchii i izolacji na wiele dekad. Skutki III Wojny Hypnoriańskiej odczuwalne są do dziś, kilkaset lat później populacja sektora wciąż nie zdołała nadrobić utraconych zasobów ludzkich liczonych w dziesiątkach miliardów. Podział terytorialny oraz szara rzeczywistość Hypnorionu Od końca II Wojny Hypnoriańskiej, aż do czasów obecnych, Hypnorion podzielony jest na sześcioro głównych, skłóconych ze sobą państw. W skali do Imperium, kraje Hadarian, Vonarian, Cortesian, Danwarian i Khebaltian są mikroskopijnymi niegroźnymi elementami, o których istnieniu Imperium Ludzkości prawdopodobnie nie ma jakiegokolwiek już pojęcia. Wszystkie te państwa, choć każde zamieszkałe przez inny naród z osobna, nie różnią się od siebie praktycznie niczym z wyjątkiem flag i drobnych szczegółów. Danwaria, Zjednoczona Federaca Hadarianu, Dominat Khebaltanu, Republika Ludowa Vonarzcanu, Triumwirat Cortesiański i Cesarstwo Arsakronu - każdy z tych tworów zajmuje zbliżony wielkością do reszty obszar Hypnorionu. Planeta każdego z mocarstw zasiedlona jest miliardami obywateli żyjącymi na skraju ubóstwa pośród oceanu walącego się, niemożliwego do upszątnięcia gruzu i zgliszcz trzech poprednich wojen. Każdy z nich targany jest przez rządy pojedynczych tyranów, bądź wąskich, oligarchicznych grup ludzi, trzymających całe narody w terrorze i twardej dyktaturze. W każdym państwie Hypnorionu dochodzi do milionowych czystek tych, którzy nie podporządkowują się, popadli w niełaskę ustrojowi/partii/przywódcy danego państwa, lub po prostu padli ofiarą wiecznego głodu swojego reżimu. Zacofanie technologiczne stanowi odwieczny problem każdego "mocarstwa" Hypnorionu, jak i pewnego rodzaju balans sektora. Przez prymitywną technologię, wieczny niedobór surowców i niewystarczającą ilość wojska, żadne z państw nie jest wstanie dopełnić swojego ostatecznego celu - wchłonąć sąsiednie, wrogie Imperia i wyrżnąć do reszty ich innych etnicznie mieszkańców. A nawet gdy by jednemu rzeczywiście udało się pokonać resztę i zawładnąć całym sektorem, triumf ten trwał by bardzo krótko i błyskawicznie by upadł przez zbyt wielkie zróżnicowanie etniczne całego sektora oraz niewystarczającą ilość wojska jak i zasobów każdego z państw. Ponadto na północnych i południowo-wschodnich skrajach Hypnorionu znajdują się terytoria zupełnie niezależne od żadnego z państw zwane "rubieżnymi pustkowiami", które są wręcz ostoją dla piratów, najróżniejszych degeneratów, wszelkiej maści recydywistów lub nawet i zwykłych ludzi, którym udało się uciec poza granice swoich totalitarnych państw. Panuje tam zazwyczaj wieczna anarchia i bezprawie. Tak więc zniszczenie reszty i zakończenie tym sposobem wojny, jest dla każdej władzy danego państwa z osobna całkowicie nieopłacalne. Można wręcz rzec, że jej przedłużanie jest korzystne; w czasach obecnych, aktualna wojna - tak zwana IV Wojną Hypnoriańską, jest prowadzona zupełnie inaczej niż trzy poprzednie. Jej działania są zupełnie inne i przedewszystkim jest wieczna. (Trwa od 486.41M do czasów obecnych 42 Millenium). W ogólnej propagandzie np. Triumwiratu Cortesiańskiego, obecny konflikt opisywany jest jak trzy poprzednie - wg niej walki w przygranicznych układach na granicy z sąsiednią Republiką Wyzwoleńczo-Ludową Vonarzcanu, Federacją Hadarianu i Dominatem Khebaltanu, prowadzone są na pełną skalę zarówno na lądzie jak i w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Wieści zawsze maja oczywiście wydźwięk pozytywny. Batalie kończą się zazwyczaj spektakularnymi zwycięstwami niepokonanej armii Triumwiratu okupionymi olbrzymimi stratami wroga, przechwyceniem olbrzymiej ilości jego surowców i dóbr, których wykorzystanie przyczynia się do poprawy warunków życiowych Triumwiratu, wzięciem niewyobrażalnej ilości jeńców rozstrzeliwanych później na pokazowych egzekucjach oraz wyzwoleniem ciemiężonych przez armię wroga Cortesian - to przykładowy sposób prowadzenia propagandy i zakłamywania rzeczywistości w Triumwiracie Cortesiańskim. I nie jest on oczywiście typowy i oryginalny dla tego kraju. Każdy kraj Hypnorionu indoktrynuje swoich obywateli w podobny sposób, podsycacjąc ich nienawiść do nieprzyjaciela często zmyślonymi historiami o dokonanych przez niego zbrodniach, odwracając ich uwagę od własnej nędzy i problemów oraz podtrzymując wiarę w partię/przywódcę danego systemu. Rzeczywistość IV Wojny Hypnoriańskiej wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Walki na pełną skalę przedstawiane w propagandowych prasach są tak naprawdę niemożliwe ze względu na niewyobrażalne, zbyt duże dla wszystkich reżimów koszty jakie by za sobą ponosiły. Tytaniczne walki armii wszystkich państw na pełną skalę są w rzeczywistości wyolbrzymionymi potyczkami granicznymi, celowo ustawionymi przez wrogie sobie strony, w których ginie zazwyczaj od kilku do kilkudziesięciu tysięcy nieświadomych żołnierzy obu stron. Walki odbywają się na gęsto zaludnionych terenach przygranicznych układów, gdzie kontakt między wojskiem a cywilami, a co za tym idzie zbrodnie wydarzają się często. Wszystko to służy jedynie do przedłużania wojny i sztucznego utrzymywania Hypnorian w stałym niebezpieczeństwie. Co do buntu obywateli danego państwa, jest on znacznie mniej prawdopodobny niż w przypadku poprzednich wojen. Handel między Hypnorionem, a Imperium jest już nie osiągalny, a zwykli obywatele np. Hadarianu i Vonarzcanu nie mają prawa się spotkać przez olbrzymie odległości i odizolowanie, dostrzec, że tak naprawdę nic ich od siebie nie różni (propaganda każdego państwa Hypnorionu przedstawia obywateli wrogich mocarstw i narodów jako ciemiężonych, ograniczonych podludzi ze znacznie gorszymi warunkami życiowymi) i wspólnie zbuntować się przeciwko tyraniom swoich państw. Innym słowy mówiąc: Dzisiejsi Vonarowie, Hadarowie, Danwarowie, Cortesianie i Khebaltowie są zbyt odizolowani i ograniczeni by dokonać kolejnego zrywu lub zjednoczenia. Przedstawiciel każdego narodu z osobna nie może porównać życia w innym wrogim państwie Hypnorionu, lub nawet poza sektorem, np. w Imperium, gdyż po pierwsze - nie zna, po drugie - nigdy nie widział i nie zobaczy, po trzecie - nie ma pojęcia o jakim kolwiek innym rodzaju życia i dobrobytu, niż reżim w którym się wychował, przez co nie jest wstanie sobie wyobrazić lepszej rzeczywistości dla której warto by się zbuntować. Oczywiście drobne nadzieje na ogólny bunt Hypnorian mogły by istnieć, gdy by nie skuteczne wymazanie jakichkolwiek śladów z przeszłości, które mogłby by posłużyć jako porównanie poprzednich czasów do dzisiejszych. Już od czasów zakończenia II Wojny Hypnoriańskiej, jak i podczas jej trwania za sprawą czy to wojennego zamętu, czy celowych działań władz nowo powstałych totalitarnych władz, wszystkie zapiski i ślady przeszłości zostały starte w pył. Czy to księgi, czy archiwalne zbiory czy nawet starsi Hypnorianie posiadający dawną wiedzę lub pamięć o czasach sprzed II lub nawet I Wojny Hypnoriańskiej - wszystko to spotkało się z eksterminacją. Wiedza spisana na papierze została celowo lub przypadkowo spalona. Ludzie posiadający wcześniej wspomnianą wiedzę sprzed lat zostali poddani masowym czystkom na skalę miliardów przez partie/przywódców wszystkich państw porówno. To pozostawiło wolną drogę dla głów nowych państw Hypnorionu do kształtowania swojej prawdy i historii od nowa, wpajania jej nowym pokoleniom i dowolnego jej zmienianie. Bowiem kto kontroluje przeszłość, ten kontroluje przyszłość - ta uniwersalna prawda nieomylnie sprawdziła się w przypadku każdej dyktatury Hypnorionu z osobna. Dzisiejsi Hypnorianie średnich i niższych warstw społecznych niezależnie od narodu, nie wiedzą nic o historii (która i tak jest już mocno okrojona przez oficjalne doktryny reżimów) sięgającej poza II Wojnę Hypnoriańską. Mają nikłe pojęcie o Valhallanach, Vostroyanach, Tallarnach, Mordianach i Flandrach od których się wywodzą. Nie wiedzą również nic o Imperialnym Kulcie, ani o Imperium Ludzkości, które były fundamentem ucywilizowania tego sektora, nie wspominając już o czasach starożytnych przed Imperium. Jedyną, niepodważalna prawdą jest nieomylność partii/przywódcy, których obecny status można porównać dosłownie do bóstwa, oraz system datowania, bowiem reżimy Hypnorionu zmanipulowały i nastawiły prawdę do tego stopnia, że każde inne państwo sektora datuje czas na swój sposób (!) Tak więc obecna sytuacja, korzystne warunki takie jak odizolowanie systemu i kontrola nad wszelkimi aspektami życia, w tym nad przeszłością, zapewniają wszystkim reżimom Hypnorionu władzę absolutną i wieczną. Jeśli opresja i doktryny pozostaną niezmienione, terror przerastający nawet sposoby sprawowania władzy i wymuszania strachu przez Inkwizycję, będzie trwać następnymi tysiącleciami. Hypnorianie nigdy nie uwolnią się i nie zjednoczą sami. Tylko potężna siła z zewnątrz, jak chociażby Imperium jest wstanie obalić opresyjne rządy państw Hypnorionu i zastąpić je własnymi. Na chwilę obecną jest to jednak niemożliwe, gdyż Hypnorion został na tyle zapomniany, że nie widnieje nawet na Imperialnych mapach gwiezdnych, ani na prawdopodobnie żadnych mapach jakiejkolwiek innej cywilizacji. Wyzwoleńczo-Ludowa Republika Vonarzcanu ,,Kult Wielkiego Przywódcy oraz Partia wyrosły, ukształtowały się i zahartowały na długoletniej walce przeciwko ciemiężącym nasz naród Imperialistów, zdrajców i kontrrewolucjonistów spoza granic Republiki Wyzwoleńczo-Ludowej jak i szpiegujących wewnątrz ojczyzny. Aby Partia zapewniła wieczny dobrobyt i chwałę naszej Republice, stan wojny, rzezi i regularnego przelewania krwi musi być utrzymywany najdłużej jak to tylko możliwe. Dla dobra ogólu i umiłowanego Wielkiego Przywódcy, wrogów partii należy doszukiwać się na każdym kroku, w każdym człowieku, bez wahania ich tropić, donosić na nich partii i bezlitośnie tępić . Obowiązkiem każdego obywatela Republiki Wyzwoleńczo-Ludowej bez względu na wiek i płeć jest zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa dla Partii i Wielkiego Przywódcy." '' Centralno-północna część sektora Hypnorion należy właśnie do tego państwa - pierwszego, samodzielnego, aczkolwiek sztucznie wytworzonego (tak jak pozostałe) państwa Vonarów na które czekali całymi pokoleniami. W skład terytoriów Vonarzcanu wchodzą, można śmiało rzec rdzenne układy słoneczne Vonarskiego narodu: Borin, Irtin, Hexel, Tarnos, Urius, Yamig, Overh, Esterlin, stolica Vonor oraz Kortozis i Irkozis o które szeregi wyzwoleńczej armii Vonarzcanu bez wytchnienia konkurują z wojskami Federacji Hadarianu i Triumwiratu Cortesiańskiego. Sama polityka Vonarzcanu jest skrajnie wrogo nastawiona do wszystkich pozostałych państw i narodów sektora, a w szczególności do Hadarianu i Triumwiratu. Według oficjalnej propagandy wewnętrznej partii, sąsiadujące narody oraz myślo-zbrodniarze sprzeciwiający się partii są wrogami nr.1 wolnego ludu Vonarów ze względu na niegdyś stosowane przez nich i wciąż stosowane na Vonarach represje wynikające z imperialistycznych zapędów Cortesian i Hadarów. O ile fakty historyczne ukazywane ludowi Vonarzcanu przez władzę są okrojone i podpasowane pod partię do granic możliwości, o tyle w oficjalnej wersji zdarzeń jest nieco prawdy. Dla przypomnienia: to Hadarowie już za czasów I Wojny Hypnoriańskiej zaatakowali systemy Vonarów od południowego frontu, podczas gdy ci z całych sił desperacko odpierali szturm Xenos. W tym miejscu fakty historyczne się kończą; rolę Dominium Tau, przypisano Cortesianom, którzy tak naprawdę byli w również atakowani przez Dominium. Stąd też wziął się wzór flagi państwowej Vonarzcanu. "V" symbolizuje jednocześnie Vonarian oraz zwycięstwo - łać. "Victoria" - nad Cortesiańskimi imperialistami i Hadarską szlachtą niemiłosiernie znęcającą się w tamtych czasach nad ciemiężonym ludem Vonarian. I właśnie dlatego w odniesieniu do nich, na fladze widnieją również krzyżujące się i trzymające nawzajem dłonie, symbolizujące wyzwolony i zjednoczony w słusznej sprawie lud Vonarów oraz ciężką pracę i sprawiedliwe rządy proletariatu, które wyzwolą pozostałe ciemiężone narody Hypnorionu spod jarzma imperialistycznych władz Hadarianu, Triumwiratu, Danwarii, Dominatu Khebaltańskiego i Cesarstwa Arsakronu. Właśnie tak, partia i propaganda Vonarzcanu proklamują podbój całego Hypnorionu i zjednoczenie wszystkich narodów sektora, co jednocześnie kłóci się z pogardą dla "imperializmu" oraz pozostałych narodów również reprezentowaną przez władzę. Co do rządów Vonarzcanu, reprezentuje je właśnie powyżej wspomniana Wewnętrzna Partia - wąska grupa ludzi stanowiąca oligarchię z nieograniczoną nad Vonarzcanem władzą. Spośród miliardów obywateli, tylko 6 milionów jest w jej szeregach, sławiąc się w luksusach, bogactwie i niedostępnych dla niższych warstw społecznych reliktów z przeszłości. Partia jest panem życia i śmierci, narzędziem totalitarnego terroru sianego wśród obywateli całego Vonarzcanu. Na jej czele stoi "Wielki Przywódca" - bezimienny, legendarny bohater rewolucji, który za czasów I,II i III Wojny Hypnoriańskiej osiągnął wielkie zwycięstwa nad "Imperialistami" zapoczątkowując tym wyzwolenie ucieśnionych Vonarów. Jego twarz zdobi każde miasto Vonarzcanu na nieskończonych ścianach plakatów i wizorach teleekranów, bacznie obserwując każdego spoza wewnętrznej partii. Jest on zarazem założycielem partii, bezpośrednio utożsamiany z nią jak i z państwem, miłosiernym ojcem narodu, którego zwycięstwa i powodzenia są jego zasługą, jak i surowym, wszechwiedzącym, nieśmiertelnym oprawcą, któremu pokłony składają miliardy, boskim obiektem kultu będącym odpowiednikiem Imperatora czczonego w Imperium Ludzkości. Każdego dnia tysiące wrogów partii i Wielkiego Przywódcy - świadomych czy też nie, politycznych lub kryminalnych - zostaje wywiezionych do obozów pracy, ginie skazanych na rozstrzelanie lub poddanych zostaje niewyobrażalnym torturom jeszcze gorszym niż dwie poprzednie kary razem wzięte. W rzeczywistości, Wielki Przywódca najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie istniał i jest po prostu fikcyjnym tworem propagandowym partii stworzonym do trzymania ludności Vonarzcanu w wiecznym strachu i dyscyplinie. Resztę społeczeństwa Republiki Ludowo-Wyzwoleńczej stanowią hordy członków Partii Zewnętrznej oraz Proletariatu. O ile Vonarzcan można by nazwać organizmem, wewnętrzna partia stanowi jego głowę, zewnętrzna ręce i dłonie, a proletariat nogi i tułów. Członków partii zewnętrznej jest znacznie więcej niż wewnętrznej, bo stanowią aż 39% obywateli (wewnętrzna partia stanowi 1%, zaś proletariat blisko 60%) są oni wybierani do prac i zawodów w ministerstwie propagandy, gospodarki, logistyki itp. Innymi słowy do prac wymagających większego ilorazu inteligencji, związanych mocno z utrzymaniem państwowości i władzy wewnętrznej partii. Członkom zewnętrznej partii przysługują zupełnie inne przyywileje i obowiązki - mają między innymi nakaz noszenia partyjnych kombinezonów jako ubioru na co dzień, są oni na każdym kroku inwigilowani i indoktrynowani tak aby ich fanatyczna lojalność wobec partii nie upadła, a mordercza praca wrzała każdego dnia. Proletariat jest zaś fizyczną siłą napędową dla całej gospodarki i przemysłu wszelkiego rodzaju. Są to hordy bezmyślnych, niewykształconych i zmanipulowanych tanią rozrywką lub propagandą mas ludzkich zatrudnianych w fabrykach, wytwórniach, na budowie lub w wojsku jako zwykłe bydło. Tak zwanych pogardliwie przez członków partii "Proli" jest na tyle dużo, by ministerstwo zbrojeń mogło bez obaw testować na nich broń chemiczną lub dokonywać masowych czystek oczywiście zwalając później winę na wrogie mocarstwa. Tu pojawia się kolejna z wielu nie logicznych, jawnych sprzeczności mających miejsce w Republice Vonarzcanu. Proletariat, który miał sprawować rzekomą w niej władzę i do którego odnoszą się symbole narodowe Vonarzcanu, jest na samym dole drabiny społecznej. Na szczęscie partii, proletariusze są zbyt ograniczeni by to dostrzec i się zbuntować. Republika Vonarzcanu posiada również sporej wielkości wyszkoloną armię, gotową walczyć o każdy układ Hypnorionu w imię partii i Wielkiego Przywódcy. Vonarska Armia Wyzwoleńczo-Ludowa składa się w 90% z frontowego mięsa armatniego rekrutowanego spośród proletariatu, pozostałe 10% stanowi kadra oficerska wybierana spośród członków Zewnętrznej Partii, którzy i tak podporządkowani są partii wewnętrznej, co również skutecznie zapobiega zbrojnym buntom. Do szeregów sił zbrojnych Republiki zaliczają się także służby bezpośredniego przymusu publicznego takie jak MZP - milicja zewnętrzno-partyjna, oraz MPR - milicja proletariacka, których zadaniem jest brutalne wymuszanie na cywilach tak uwielbianego przez Wielkiego Przywódcę ładu, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba, eliminowanie wrogów politycznych i wymuszanie informacji poprzez możliwie najgorsze tortury. Co do uzbrojenia VAWL, jest ono praktycznie takie same jak siły zbrojne pozostałych państw Hypnorionu. W porównaniu do Imperium Ludzkości, wojska każdego narodu Hypnoriańskiego są prymitywne, zacofane, źle zorganizowane i rzucane na front w ogromnych falach. Nie ma jakiejkolwiek mowy o jakimkolwiek wsparciu Adeptus Mechanicus, o których istnieniu i tak nikt nie wie. Armie państw sektora stawiaja bardziej na ilosć niżeli na jakość. Armia Vonarzcanu liczy sobie setki milionów taniej piechoty, lecz tak podstawowe uzbrojenie i wyposazenie na miarę 41 tysiąclecia jak chociażby pancerze osobiste czy karabiny laserowe są rzadkością wśród Vonarksiego wojska. Rozpowszechniona jest o wiele prymitywniejsza broń automatyczna na amunicję łuskową, przestarzałe, awaryjne warianty Leman Russów, basilisków, transporterów i sentineli pamiętających jeszcze czasy kolonizacji oraz stare, zawodne taktyki wojenne. Blisko połowa wojska nie nosi nawet hełmów, nie wspominając o pancerzach osobistych i niedoborach w obuwiu. Triumwirat Cortesiański '',,Spojrzenia najwspanialszych Triumwirów sięgają w głąb każdego bytu i każdej istoty. Miliony ludzkich istnień posłużą za jego niszczycielski oręż, dziesiątki milionów za stalową tarczę, a krew miliardów męczenników za wrota prowadzące do wiecznego zbawienia Cortesian. Z rozkazu samego losu, który nawet on został przez niego ujarzmiony, Triumwirat sprawuje wieczną, trwającą nieskończone millenia kontrolę nad każdym aspektem życia i śmierci, nieograniczony monopol na przemoc wobec ciebie i twoich bliskich. Sprzeciw wobec Triumwiratu w jakiejkolwiek postaci jest nielegalny, traktowany jako terroryzm i bezwzględnie uziemiany. W imię wyższych celów i przywództwa, każdy Cortesianin jest bezwzględnie odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo Triumwiratu" Jeżeli pojedyńczy człowiek, lub jakiekolwiek zbiorowisko przypadkowych ludzi nie pokłonią się przed wizerunkiem triumwurów wyrzeźbionym na niemalże każdym wejściu prawie każdego budynku, a ich żywota wkrótce zostaną poddane straszliwym torturom Gwardii Behawioralnej, niech wiedzą, że znajdują się na terytorium Triumwiratu. Totalitarnego i skrajnie opresyjnego w stosunku do każdego sąsiedniego kraju, młodego państwa Cortesian. W odróżnieniu do Vonarzcanu, obiektem kultu nie jest jeden przywódca, lecz trzech. Jest nim triumwirat - legendarna święta trójca wszelkich Cortesian na cześć których wznoszone są chóralne pieśni śpiewane przez tysiące gardeł oraz przelewana krew setek tysięcy wrogów politycznych. Terytoria triumwiratu rozciągają się w centrum sektora. Układy Cortes, Mirithiel, Volp, Yensig oraz sporne układy Irkozis i Kortozis stanowią terytorium państwa Cortesian. Nie różni się ono bardzo od pozostałych pięciu mocarstw Hypnorionu. Milionowe armie Trium-Legionów maszerują z fanatycznym oddaniem dla Triumwiratu do wojny o przygraniczne układy. Propaganda całodobowo wychwala przywódców, sukcesy miilitarne oraz podniesienie jakości stopy życiowej obywateli wg przekroczenia trzy, lub cztero-letnich planów gospodarczych (co jest oczywiście kompletnym kłamstwem akceptowanym przez każdego), tysiące Cortesian niewygodnych dla najwyższej władzy zostaje ewaporowanych każdego dnia. Co do samej władzy, oficjalnie stanowi ją Triumwirat - trójpodział władzy nad Cortesianami, sprawowany przez legendarnych, bezimiennych, boskich przywódców, wybawców, ojców narodu prowadzących Cortesian do licznych zwycięstw nad znienawidzonymi Hadarami, Vonarami, Khebaltanami oraz Danwarami we wszystkich trzech Wojnach Hypnoriańskich. Sprawują oni władzę nad każdym departamentem, instytucją czy organem budującym ich kraj i kontrolującym jego obywateli. Triumwirat nigdy nie pokazuje się publiczności ani do niej nie przemawia, ich wspaniałe rozkazy podawane poprzez najwyższą radę i wizerunki znane są tylko z plakatów propagandowych i malowideł, przez co (tak jak w przypadku Wielkiego Przywódcy Vonarzcanu), są oni również najprawdopodobniej postaciami fikcyjnymi stworzonymi na potrzeby propagandy. Rzeczywistą władzę sprawuje Najwyższa Rada. Mimo to Cortesianie wierzą w Triumwirat z przekonania lub ze strachu. Cały naród i państwo, wszelkie wyroki losu są utożsamiane właśnie z jego wolą. Nawet flaga państwowa Cortesian jest dopasowana pod Triumwirat. Widoczne w centrum barw narodowych zakrzywione rogi symbolizują trzech wielkich przywódców. Mimo wspaniałości Triumwirów, nie są oni wstanie zapanować nad szalejącą nędzą i zacofaniem na każdej planecie zamieszkałej przez Cortesian. Wśród obywateli nie ma wyraźnie ustalonych przez władzę kast. Oficjalna propaganda głosi równość wszystkich Cortesian wobec troskliwych przywódców, lecz ci, którzy rzekomo otrzymują ich zbawienie są w znacznej mniejszości. Jest to 3,5% ludności triumwiratu zaangażowanej w sparowanie władzy u boku trzech wspaniałych - senatorzy, konsule, kanclerze i wszelcy inni członkowie rady, a także wysokiej rangi oficerowie wojskowi. Pozostałe procenty Cortesian stanowią bezmyślne, posłuszne hordy zindoktrynowanych, ciemnych mas żyjących w wiecznym strachu przed gniewem Triumwiratu. Zaangażowane są w pracę typową dla klas średnich i proletariatu. Wszyscy poza radą cierpią wielką nędzę porównywalną do Republiki Vonarzcanu. Głód, epidemie chorób są powszechne na niemal każdej planecie. Niekiedy występuje nawet i bezprawie sprzyjające rozrostowi przestępczości i przeróżnym rebeliom. Na szczęście, lojalne władzy do granic możliwości milionowe Trium-Legiony wraz z oddziałami Gwardii Behawioralnej, stanowiącej odpowiednik służb porządkowych, zawsze z szybkim i brutalnym uporem pacyfikują wszelkie przejawy niestabilności, korupcji, spisku i zdrady wobec Triumwiratu. Co do samych Trium-Legionów, stanowią one jednocześnie trzon armii zawodowej Triumwiratu jak i służby porządkowe państwa. Przymusowo rekrutowanych jest do nich miliony mężczyzn każdego roku na okres służby około pięciu lat. Jest to tylko teoretyczny czas służby, gdyż i tak w przypadku każdego żołnierza zawsze jest on przedłużany z powodu nadużyć. Służba Trium-Legionów może przeciągać się latami, a nawet dekadami aż do samej śmierci. Uzbrojenie wojsk Triumwiratu stanowią głównie zapasy przestarzałego, prymitywnego uzbrojenia i własnych wariantów broni sprzed wojen hypnoriańskich. Jest ono w nieco lepszym stanie niż w przypadku armii Vonarzcanu, co ma się również do wyposażenia przeciętnego piechura. Prawie wszyscy piechurzy Trium-Legionów posiadają przynajmniej hełmy bliźniaczo przypominające te noszone przez Regimenty Gwardii Kriegu. Sytuacja nieco gorzej wygląda z pancerzami osobistymi. Szacuje się, że ich składy wystarczą na opancerzenie 30% piechurów wszystkich Trium-Legionów w razie masowej mobilizacji do wojny na pełną skalę, choć oficjalna propaganda Triumwiartu mówi o 80%. Dominat Khebaltanu ,,Jestem Królem, jestem przywódcą wiecznej bitwy i wojny. Jestem Legionem, jestem zwiastunem światła, jestem pochodnią, waszą miłością, jestem waszym grzechem. Przyjdźcie do mnie, klękajcie dla mnie po wieki czasów. Jestem Cesarzem słońca, jestem pierwszym i ostatnim. Jestem nowym początkiem Hypnorionu, który nadejdzie. Mój Dominat wschodzi, moje Imperium nadchodzi, wasza wolność umiera w mgnieniu mego oka. Jestem Cesarzem słońca, jestem jedynym. Jestem przywódcą, jestem mesjaszem Nieba i Ziemi. Jestem waszą wojną, jestem zwiastunem waszej słusznej nienawiści. Jestem życiem i śmiercią, jestem włócznią, jestem mieczem, jestem waszym triumfem. Przybądźcie do mnie, kłaniajcie mi się po wsze czasy. Jestem niezwyciężony, jestem niegasnącym ogniem, jestem waszym Bogiem!" Jest to kolejne, młode, mikroskopijne na skalę galaktyczne państwo północno-wschodnich Hypnorian, potomków Mordian przybyłych do tego systemu millenia temu. Układy słoneczne An, Mantha, Safua oraz stolica Khebalt od samej nazwy narodu sprawującego władzę nad tym obszarem, tworzą ścisłe terytorium tego młodego państwa. Dominat tak jak pozostałe państwa systemu, został w pełni ukształtowany po II Wojnie Hypnoriańskiej. Zdobytą i zbudowaną po trupach milionów władzę sprawuje w nim Imperator Słońca, popularnie również zwany - dominus et deus (pan i bóg). Tak jak w przypadku przywódców Vonarcanu czy Triumwiratu, jest on bezwzględnym tyranem, władcą absolutnym bezpośrednio i dosłownie uważanego za Boga, dla którego wznoszone są zarówno chóralne pieśni i olbrzymie defilady jak i stosy milionów zdrajców i wrogów politycznych. Jego nieśmiertelna, nieograniczona władza czyni wszystkie gwiazdy Khebaltanu jego własnością. Pławi się on w niewyobrażalnych dla pozostałych biedujących podludzi luksusach u boku najwyższych warstw patrycjatu, standardowo krąży o nim mnóstwo legend o wspaniałości Imperatora i jego niezwykłych dokonaniach wojennych dla wdzięcznych Khebaltian. Nie jest wiadome do której konkretnie gwiazdy odnosi się jego tytuł "Imperator Słońca", lecz dla obywateli Dominatu pewne jest, że nie należy się nad tym zastanawiać, tylko ślepo podążać za rozkazami Imperatora i kłaść mu pokłony bez względu na wszystko, bowiem ''dominus et deus ''jest bynajmniej władcą litościwym. Spośród wodzów poprzednio opisanych państw, ten istnieje na prawdę. I nie chodzi tu o perspektywę widzenia zindoktrynowanych mieszkańców Dominatu, gdyż Imperator słońca tym razem nie jest tworem propagandowym. Istnieją całe tony dowodów w postaci nagrań dźwiękowych i zdjęć, potwierdzających prawdziwe istnienie "''dominus et deus". ''Jego wygląd jest bardzo specyficzny i nie sposób pomylić go z kimkolwiek innym, gdyż Imperator Słońca jest dosłownie najpotężniejszym człowiekiem w tym sektorze w sensie fizycznym. Liczy sobie blisko trzy metry wzrostu, potężną, nad naturalnie umięśnioną posturę ciała i równie potężny, donośny głos, odznacza się także nad przeciętnymi zdolnościami fizycznymi, sprawiając, że każdy poddany drży na jego widok. Nigdy nie będzie wiadomo jak się tu pojawił oraz jak zdobył władzę, lecz nie wykluczone jest, że tak zwany Imperator Słońca jest tak na prawdę jednym z upadłych kosmicznych marines, którzy przybyli do Hypnorionu w czasach II Wojny Hypnoriańskiej. Jeżeli spekulacje te okazały by się niepodważalną prawdą, oznaczało by to, że Upadli wciąż z nieznanych powodów interesują się Hypnorionem i mają w nim swoje potajemne wpływy. Co do sił zbrojnych Dominatu, stanowią je tak zwane "Słoneczne Legiony", których głównym zwierzchnikiem jest oczywiście sam Imperator Słońca. Zgodnie ze standardami sektora, trzon armii tworzą milionowe fale prymitywnej (aczkolwiek dosyć dobrze wyposażonej) piechoty wspieranej przez równie prymitywne lotnictwo, artylerię i siły pancerne, dowodzone przez oficerów wywodzących się z wyższych warstw społecznych. W przypadku Dominatu, to klasa średnia stanowi większość zawodowego i poborowego wojska, ponieważ klasy najniższe złożone z plebejuszy i niewolników uważane są za nie godne zaszczytu służby i walki dla Imperatora Słońca. Do sił zbrojnych, a zarazem porządkowych należy zaliczyć też "Gwardię Słońca" - dzielącą się na osobistą straż Boga Słońca oraz na bezlitosny organ ścigania utworzony na cześć jego obsesyjnej paranoi, odpowiedzialny za wyłapywanie, torturowanie i unicestwianie każdego, kto nie podporządkowuje się jego woli. Poprzez Gwardię dokonuje regularnych czystek wśród zarówno wysokiego szczebla doradców oraz zaufanych ludzi jak i szeregów zwykłych cywilów dla utrzymania dyscypliny i strachu. Wśród szeregów Gwardii rekrutowani są wyjątkowo parszywi, sadystyczni i bezwzględni kandydaci odznaczający się wyjątkowym okrucieństwem i fanatyzmem. Cesarstwo Arsakronu 903.40M Jest datą powstania tego państwa. Pierwsze zapiski Cesarstwa sięgają końca I Wojny Hypnoriańskiej, która to dała początek Arsakronom, którzy wykorzystali ekspansję Tau w ówczesnych czasach do zdobycia autonomii w sposób zapewne bardzo typowy dla tego sektora. Arsakroni byli właściwie od zawsze grupą etniczną, mniejszością narodową, której największe skupiska znajdowały się w układach Leir, Roma i Manat. Byli blisko spokrewnieni z samymi Khebaltianami, bowiem byli mieszanką dawno przybyłych tu Mordian oraz pierwotnej, plemiennej ludności. Mimo to od niepamiętnych czasów budzili sobą niechęć, a później nienawiść czysto-krwistych potomków Mordian - czyli Khebaltian. Arsakrończycy byli prześladowani, represjonowani i zniewalani przez millenia, mimo, że ich kultura czy też język nie wiele różniły się od ludu od którego połowicznie się wywodzą. W zamian Arsakroni zgotowali Khebaltianom narodowy zryw, rewolucję, masowe ludobójstwo na planetach Leir, Roma i Manat podczas gdy ci desperacko bronili się przed wojskami Tash'Var od północy. Na oskalpowanych czaszkach, morzu krwi i cierpienia - właśnie tak powstało Cesarstwo...co nie odbiega oczywiście od normy tworzenia się nowych, autonomicznych "mocarstw" w tym przeklętym sektorze. Świeżo powstała władza równie świeżo powstałego państwa oczywiście wpierw targana była przez wojskowych tyranów, lecz po zakończeniu I wojny Hypnoriańskiej, wydarzyło się wśród Arsakrończyków coś jak na miarę tego sektora niespotykanego. Wynikało to głównie ze szczęścia tego narodu, gdyż Dominium Tau okupujące znienawidzonych Khebaltian o dziwo w ogóle nie zwróciło swej uwagi na Cesarstwo. Być może powód tkwił w rozmiarach państwa Arsakronów (ponieważ jest ono nawet do teraz najmniejsze ze wszystkich i możliwe, że dla Tau nawet niezauważalne), tak czy inaczej nacja ta jako jedna z trzech oszczędzonych przez Tash'Var, nie musiała płacić haraczów dla Xenos. Do rozpoczęcia II Wojny Hypnoriańskiej, czyli przez lat czterdzieści, nowe państwo Arsakronów rozwijało się w spokoju, który znacząco wpłynął na powstanie w nim władzy w miarę cywilizowanej, spokojnej i świeckiej - ma się przez to rozumieć nie represjonującej swoich obywatel w aż tak wielkim stopniu, nie sprawowanej przez jednostkę o znaczeniu boskim, jak w przypadku władz pozostałych państw. Oczywiście nie istniała tam tym bardziej żadna demokracja, a raczej autorytarna oligarchia z Cesarzem wybieranym przez pretorów i konsulów na okres dziesięciu lat. Wraz z nastaniem II Wojny Hypnoriańskiej i przetoczeniem się przez północny sektor niezliczonych szeregów zjednoczonych Hypnorian dowodzonych przez Upadłych Marines, poległo tysiące Arsakrończyków. Byli to bardziej ochotnicy niżeli prawdziwe wojsko, gdyż senat odizolowanego Cesarstwa nie był zainteresowany w braniu czynnego udziału w wyzwoleniu sektora, ograniczając się tylko do symbolicznego wsparcia zbrojnego przeciwko Xenos. Tak czy inaczej sytuacja miała się dobrze w gwiazdach Leir, Roma i Manat, które po raz kolejny uniknęły większego rozlewu krwi podczas II Wojny Hypnoriańskiej. Lecz wszystko co dobre, kończy się najszybciej, a dobra passa Cesarstwa runęła w dół wraz z nastaniem III Wojny Hypnoriańskiej. Podstępni Upadli w jak dotąd nie wiadomych zamiarach, najprawdopodobniej dokonali wcześniej opisanego zamachu na władze państw całego sektora, co bardzo ułatwiło im ponowne zmanipulowanie wszystkich Hypnorian i posadzenie na ich czele swoich marionetkowych tyranów. Nie uniknęło to oczywiście Arsakrończyków. Narzucony im przez Upadłych nowy ład nie różnił się w za wiele od poprzedniego. W tak zwanym "nowym" Cesarstwie był senat, byli konsulowie, byli pretorzy, tyle, że wybierani tylko spośród najzamożniejszych Patrycjuszy, co ze względu na straty związane z III Wojną Hypnoriańską, uszczupliło ich liczbę z 700 do 300, zaciskając ogrom władzy w rękach jeszcze mniejszej grupy wpływowych ludzi. Wszyscy zasiadający w senacie wywodzili się z siedmiu głównych rodów Patrycjatu - Decimus, Sestus, Emilius, Walerius, Brutus, Kornelius i Oktawius. Był też i Cesarz, tyle, że znacznie surowszy i z władzą dożywotnią, dyktatorską i znacznie zwiększoną w porównaniu do Cesarstwa sprzed III Wojny Hypnoriańskiej. Pierwszym z Cesarzy "nowego" Cesarstwa Arsakronu był Iuliusz Decimus Veniso (lata panowania 366-403.41M), który jak na każdego dyktatora pozostałych państw przystało zaprowadził wielkie czystki wśród czy to plebsu dla zasiania strachu i dyscypliny, czy wśród wykształconej elity, aby ta nie próbowała się mu buntować. Jego krwawa rozpusta, którą on sam nazywał "misją od bogów mającą na celu oczyszczenie ludu Arsakronu z zalążków zgnilizny" musiała ograniczyć się jedynie do setek tysięcy, nie do milionów jak czystki w pozostałych państwach hypnorionu. Powodem tych nieszczęsnych dla Cesarza i senatu ograniczeń były i tak duże ogólne straty w ludności na rzecz III Wojny Hypnoriańskiej. Iuliusz Decimus Veniso zginął tragicznie zaszlachtowany w spisku swojego dalekiego siostrzeńca z innego rodu - Gajusza Oktawiusa Trymenę (lata panowania 404-433.41M), który rządził równie krwawo, ale i rozsądnie, rozbudowując gospodarkę, armię, kulturę Cesarstwa jak i system terroru oraz prowadzenia wojen z Danwarią, czy Dominatem Khebaltanu. Oktawius podobno zmarł w przegranej walce z ciężką chorobą, lecz niektórzy twierdzą, że został po prostu otruty przez swojego następcę - Tyberiusza Sestusa Nausa (lata panowania 433-439), który panował jeszcze krócej, kończąc swój żywot podobno zrzucony przez spiskowców konkurencyjnego rodu z trybun, a następnie śmiertelnie stratowany przez rydwany podczas igrzysk niezwykle popularnych w Arsakrońskiej i Khebaltańskiej strefie Hypnorionu. Aż do czasów obecnych, przewinęło się co najmniej trzydziestu Cesarzy Arsakronu, lecz tylko niewielu podołało utrzymać swoją władzę i wpływy równie długo co dwaj pierwsi władcy nowego Cesarstwa. Większość z nich zostało obalonych i zastąpionych w sekretnych spiskach senatu, lecz niektórzy i w nawet bezpośrednich wojnach domowych. Legendarnym, pamiętanym przez wielu do dziś jest przykład Maurycego Korneliusa Uzurpatusa, który w roku 963.41M sprawował rządy tak opresyjne, że wyszedł poza normę, honor i godność władzy Cesarza, terroryzując też cały senat, a później go likwidując przez proskrybowanie wszystkich pretorów i konsulów. Cesarstwo omal nie zamieniło się w Dominat na wzór państwa Khebaltian, gdy by nie trójporozumienie trzech najodważniejszych generałów - Lepidusza Oktawiusa Genewego, Publiusza Korneliusa Maurycego oraz Quintusa Emiliusa Narwanego, którzy utworzyli zbrojny triumwirat przeciwko Uzurpatusowi. Na czele swoich legionów, rozgromili wojska niegodnego Cesarza podczas dziesięcioletniej wojny domowej. Legenda głosi, że triumwirowie jak by gdy by nic zaprosili pokonanego Uzurpatora na ucztę jako symbol pokoju między triumwiratem a Cesarzem. Na koniec uczty triumwirowie podobno własnoręcznie oślepili go sztyletami, a następnie rozkazali rzucić go jeszcze żywego na pożarcie rozgłodniałym psom. Zwycięstwo triumwirów jednakże tylko przedłużyło wojnę, gdyż ci natychmiast zaczęli spiskować przeciwko sobie. Wieści o Triumwiracie również jakimś cudem rozeszły się do triumwiratu Cortesiańskiego, którego władze wykorzystując ten fakt, wymierzyły krucjatę w stronę Cesarstwa i sąsiadującego z nim Dominatu. Propaganda Triumwiratu Cortesiańskiego rozgłosiła bowiem, że triumwirowie Cesarstwa Arsakronu są tymi prawdziwymi, którzy założyli państwo Cortesian, a teraz wiodą ich ku podboju wschodniego Hypnorionu. Podburzenie setek milionów fanatycznych wyznawców Triumwiratu nie mogło się skończyć dobrze. Wojna ta zwana wojną triumwirów, lub jak kto woli IV Wojną Hypnoriańską ze względu na jej skalę, jest największym konfliktem od czasów III Wojny Hypnoriańskiej. Zamieszane są w nią Cesarstwo Arsakronu, Dominat Khebaltanu i Triumwirat Cortesiański, który jest tu głównym agresorem, rozpoczęła się w 975.41M i trwa do czasów obecnych. Co stało się z triumwirami Cesarstwa nie jest do końca wiadome, lecz jeśli wierzyć legendom i plotkom, Lepidusz Oktawius Genewy został mianowany pośpiesznie Cesarzem, oraz zjednoczył się ponownie z triumwirami Publiszem i Quintusem, którzy na czas obecny jego pozycję tolerują. Wszystko to by wspólnymi siłami odepchnąć nacierające Trium i Słoneczne Legiony Cortesian oraz Khebaltian, którzy pragną (walcząc również między sobą) unicestwić Cesarstwo jak nigdy dotąd. Wezyriat Danwarii Jest to młode państwo Danwarów, jak na skalę czasu galaktyki równie świeże co pozostałe w sektorze Hypnorion. II Wojna Hypnoriańska miała znaczny wpływ na ostateczne ukształtowanie Danwarii. Nie ma w nim mowy o jakichkolwiek swobodach życia publicznego czy prywatnego. Danwarią panuje autokracja sprawowana przez bezwzględną, wąską grupę ludzi złożoną z trzydziestu Wielkich Wezyrów (W jezyku Danwarian - Althaeabin Alkabira Wezir). Wszyscy wezyrowie pochodzą z najbardziej wpływowych rodów najwyższej kasty, są to rodziny: Szejkalah, Harkalijah, Narszabatah, Narsallah, Al-Churi, Wahhab-Quadir i kilkoro innych. Zwana jest potocznie Radą Wielmożnych, pod której decyzje, oświadczenia i żądania podporządkowani są wszyscy Danwarowie zamieszkujący planety Wezyriatu, razem ze wszystkimi organami państwa. Niepodzielna i niepodważalna władza Wezyrów sięga od układu Anno, poprzez Sorr, Pace, Enyko, kończąc na stolicy Danwar, od którego nazwy te państwo i jego mieszkańcy zyskali swą tożsamość. Zgodnie ze standardami tego sektora, ośrodek całkowitej władzy - Rada Wielmożnych podtrzymuje swoją władzę nieustannym terrorem i opresjami na swoim ludzie. Nie ma dnia ani roku w którym w centrach zrujnowanych po wojnach hypnoriańskich wojen nie wieszano by setek zdrajców i politycznych skazańców Wezyriatu, którzy ośmielili się podnieść dłoń na Radę Wielmożnych nie wiadomo jak błahego powodu. Takich oto podludzi nazywa się w Wezyriacie niewiernymi. W stosunku do władzy Wielmożnych oczywiście. Niewiernym można zostać nawet z najbardziej błahego powodu, jak chociażby posiadanie zbyt dużego majątku, własnej ziemi nieprzystającej niższym kastom, wystarczy nawet sama rozmowa na temat Wielmożnych. Publiczne, brutalne egzekucje niewiernych są jedną z niewielu rozrywek ciemnych mas bezgranicznie oddanych Wezyrom. 70% populacji Wezyriatu stanowi najniższa kasta chłopów, robotników i niewolników, których mordercze prace w fabrykach są równie niewolnicze co katorżnicze. Propaganda z każdym rokiem nasilająca się do granic możliwości i działalność Straży Wezyriańskiej będącej odpowiednikiem skrajnie opresyjnego organu wymuszania posłuszeństwa na obywatelach ku chwale Rady, sprawiają, że ciemne masy na prawdę wierzą w słuszne cele Wielmożnych. A tymi celami jest nieustanna wojna graniczna z sąsiednimi mocarstwami - Triumwiratem Cortezjańskim, Dominatem Khebaltanu i Federacją Hadariańską. Zmagania z największymi wrogami Danwarii wyglądają dokładnie tak jak w przypadku wszystkich innych państw Hypnorionu - są to regularne potyczki graniczne wyolbrzymiane do granic możliwości przez szalejącą propagandę. Co do samych sił zbrojnych Danwarii - Armii Wezyriańskiej (Dżajasz al-Wezyri), liczą sobie całe setki tysięcy młodych Danwarów w postaci taniego mięsa armatniego z najniższej kasty. Stanowiska podoficerskie i oficerskie obejmować mogą tylko potomkowie z kasty średniej i najwyższej. Dla zachowania ścisłości władzy nad wojskiem, najwyższe stanowiska Wielkich Ostrz obejmują tylko sami Wezyrowie, nikt inny poza nimi nie ma do tego prawa. Uzbrojenie Armii Wezyriańskiej jest prymitywne i zacofane o przynajmniej cztery millenia. Jedynym małym szczegółem, który odróżnia ją od armii pozostałych państw Hypnorionu, jest duży nacisk na szkolenie do walki wręcz wojsk Danwarii. Bowiem zgodnie z tradycją każdy piechur jest winien umieć wojować Danwarską szablą będącą jego niezbędnym wyposażeniem. '' '' ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIEKategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Sektory